


open mouth, insert foot

by SnorkleShit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Acephobia, Apologies, Asexual Ezekiel, Asexuality, First Kiss, Jake doesn't know everything either, M/M, Sex Positive Asexuality, Sex Positive Ezekiel, Voodoo Donuts, jazekiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: When a battle against sirens leads to a revelation about Ezekiel's sexuality, Jake doesn't handle it in the most admirable way. But then he educates himself, and is determined to make up for his blunder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandtheories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/gifts).



“I trust you succeeded in vanquishing the sirens?” Jenkins asked, as the Librarians and their Guardian rolled into the Annex, coughing and shivering and soaked to the bone with sea water.

 

“It was a close call, but we got them.” Flynn said as he pulled out his earplugs. Jenkins watched him do it, and then he noticed the others weren’t doing the same.

 

“Why aren’t the rest of you wearing your earbuds?” Jenkins questioned. Jake and Cassandra glanced at each other with guilty expressions.

 

“Uh, Jake and I kinda took ours out. We couldn’t resist what little we could hear.” Cassandra admitted shamefully. 

 

“And then the bitch got in our heads and made us attack the others, and we pulled out Baird’s and Ezekiel’s.” Jake continued roughly, rolling his shoulder as he spoke.

“I was on the other end of the ship.” Flynn threw in to clarify. 

“I fell under her spell once mine were out, but Ezekiel didn’t, and he managed to get to Flynn and helped him finish off their Queen. ” Eve finished, proudly shoving Ezekiel’s shoulder. Ezekiel grinned, but it was forced. 

 

Jake’s eyes narrowed in thought, and he crossed his arms, turning to look at Ezekiel.

 

“You know, one thing I still don’t get...how come you didn’t fall under their spell? What’s up with that, brother?” Jake asked in confusion. Ezekiel stared down at the floor, shrugging.

 

“Beats me. Maybe i’m just immune to everything.” Ezekiel attempted. 

 

“Tell that to Santa’s hat.” Eve contradicted. 

 

“Tell that to Anubis.” Cassandra added. 

 

“Okay, I get it!” Ezekiel snapped. He turned away from them quickly and started to head for the door. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t get away from this that easy!” Eve called. 

 

“A little place called none of your business!” Ezekiel called back, but before he could reach the door, it slammed closed on his own. He blinked, and turned back to look at the others, who all looked equally surprised. Except for Flynn.

 

“Another trick I learned from Judson, don’t worry.” Flynn clarified, stepping forward. HIs eyes were darting over Ezekiel at a mile a minute, like he was a puzzle that needed to be decoded. Ezekiel gulped, knowing what was coming next. 

 

“Sirens entrance humans by appearing as a woman for which they have overwhelming sexual attraction for and then casting a sort of lust spell on them that binds their will.” Flynn explained.

 

“Yeah, we know, we already went through that.” Jake said from behind Flynn.

 

“Yes, yes, I know, but by nature the only way you’d be _immune_ to a siren would be if you didn’t -” Flynn came upon the answer, but before he could say it out loud he stopped himself, realizing it wasn’t his place to say. But it was too late, he had already lead Cassandra to the answer as well, and she didn’t have the same luck with self control that he did in that moment. Her eyes widened in the glee of realization and she snapped her fingers, eyes locking on Ezekiel as she announced the truth like some sort of eureka moment.

 

“You’re asexual!” She exclaimed. Ezekiel swallowed again, heart beating too fast. Flynn offered him a look of apology, but it was too late. 

 

“He’s _what_?” Eve and Jake exclaimed at the same time. 

 

“Do you like guys? Is that why the siren didn’t affect you?” Jake asked Ezekiel. Before Ezekiel could reply, Cassandra slapped him on the arm.

 

“I just told you, he’s _a_ -sexual. It means he doesn’t feel sexual attraction at all.” Cassandra chided him. Eve started to nod, with a look of understanding on her face. But Jake’s only screwed up in more confusion. He glanced between Cassandra and Ezekiel. 

 

“What, like a plant? How does that even work?” He asked. Ezekiel slapped a hand to his forehead, letting his head fall back.

 

“Kill me.” Ezekiel groaned softly to himself, not at all prepared to deal with this situation. He just wanted to go home and sleep, not explain the ace spectrum to a white guy from Oklahoma. 

 

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense. You hit on women all the time!” Jake said, pointing at Ezekiel. Ezekiel rolled his head to look at Jake blankly. 

 

“Just because I don’t feel the attraction,” Ezekiel sighed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like the act. It’s a load of fun. With both men and women, by the way.” 

 

“But you’re not _attracted_ to them? Then why would you do it. How do you even know? Maybe you just haven’t met the -” 

“Don’t you even _dare_!” Ezekiel cut the southern man off, with a suddenly very heated glare. The exasperation in Ezekiel’s pose turned into anger, and he balled his hands into fists. Jake’s mouth snapped shut and some of the blood drained out of his face. He’d never seen Ezekiel that genuinely pissed at him before. He must have stepped in a big pile of shit this time. _Good going, Stone. Another point to the so-called genius._

 

With nothing but one more silent, vicious glare in Jake’s direction, Ezekiel turned around and stormed out, and nobody made any move to stop him this time. 

 

“Not cool, dude.” Cassandra said softly, grimacing as she heard the sound of Ezekiel slamming the Annex doors in the far distance. “Not. Cool.” 

 

“What did I say?” Jake asked, turning to the others. At that, they all looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and pity, before turning and walking away in all direction. 

 

\------------------------

 

The next morning, Jake slunk into the Annex sheepishly, holding a box of Voodoo donuts. Eve, sitting at her desk, gave him a knowing look, and then shook her head.

 

“Sorry, sport, Ezekiel isn’t in yet. Something gives me the feeling he’s not gonna be coming in today. Jesus, those are some big bags under your eyes. Did you pull an all nighter?” Eve asked. Jake’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed, walking over to the table and pulling up a chair. 

 

“I was up all night finding out what an asshole I am.” Jake muttered. 

“How’d that go?” Eve asked.

 

“I said everything wrong, didn’t I? Just like always. I’m supposed to be a genius and yet here I am, still the most ignorant hick in the building…” Jake sighed. Eve pursed her lips, and stood up.

 

“Well, first of all, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. This isn’t about you. Now, don’t get me wrong, I understand. You fucked up. And that’s hard to admit. But you admitted it, and that’s what counts. You’re not a bad guy, Jake. The minute you realized you were being ignorant up you went and did as much research as possible instead of sticking to it.” Eve said firmly. Jake sat up a little straighter, but looked lost still.

 

“I appreciate that, but, how is that supposed to stop Ezekiel from being pissed at me?” He asked.

 

“You have to go put that new knowledge to good use, and apologize. And don’t apologize for _your_ sake, remember that.” Eve said, picking up a stack of books and heading out the door. After a moment of rest, Jake sighed, standing up and grabbing his donuts. 

 

\---------------

 

A knock on the door made Ezekiel pause his game and sigh. It _could_ be the pizza guy, but he wasn’t supposed to be here for another twenty minutes. Which meant someone from the Library was here, probably to try and make the poor sad asexual feel better about his sexuality being forcibly revealed and then mocked. In front of all of his peers and his boss. Bosses? The hiercharchy wasn’t really that set in stone.

 

Ezekiel didn’t get up for a few moments, wondering if the person would just go away. But after a while, they only knocked again, louder. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and groaned, slamming his face down into the side of the couch. 

 

“I know you’re in there Jones!” Jake’s muffled voice called, and Ezekiel cringed. Oh, jesus, not _him_ , out of everyone…

 

Ezekiel sighed, tossing his controller aside and forcing himself to get up. If he didn’t, Jake might very well break down his door. He pulled open the door to find Jake standing there, straight as an arrow, holding a box of Voodoo donuts. Ezekiel’s eyes widened slightly at the sight, but then he reeled his donut excitement in, crossing his arms and glaring at Jake.

“What do you want?” He asked. Jake visibly swallowed, and held the box towards Ezekiel.

 

“I want to apologize for being an ignorant asshole yesterday. I shouldn’t have acted like that.” Jake said, voice tight. Ezekiel blinked. He hadn’t known what to expect, but it hadn’t been this. He glanced towards the donuts, but didn’t take them yet. 

 

“You’re sorry for yesterday, but are you gonna be sorry for today? What about tomorrow?” Ezekiel asked harshly. Ignorant people didn’t just accept things like this overnight, not in his experience. 

 

“There’s not gonna be a today or tomorrow. I did some research and I get it now, and I’m sorry for being such an idiot. But I get it now, don’t worry!” Jake tried to assure him. Ezekiel huffed.

 

“Oh, you do a google search and now you’re an expert.” He said dryly.

 

“No, you know that’s not what I meant. I just didn’t know, before. But I do now.” Jake assured him, pressing the donuts more forward. Ezekiel hesitated, before he took the box, opening it and smiling down at the contents.

 

“These are all my favorites. How did you ….?” He asked, looked back up at Jake. Jake shrugged.

 

“I pay attention.” 

 

Ezekiel felt himself blush a little, and he plucked a jelly filled donut up, taking a bite out of it without breaking eye contact with Jake.

 

“Maybe you are a genius.” He said, finally letting himself smile at Jake, hoping that his forgiveness was evident in his expression. Jake’s shoudlers dropped as he relaxed, smiling back in relief. 

 

“So, you don’t feel sexual attraction, but you still like to go on dates,” Jake began. “Because action is different from attraction, right?” 

“Ooooh, well said, you did do your research. Do you have notes written on your hand?” Ezekiel asked in a mocking tone. But Jake wasn’t done yet.

 

“Well, romance is different from sex.” Jake carried on, glancing down at his feet. “But I was wondering if that’s an attraction that you do feel? Maybe just sometimes, even?” He asked, glancing back up at Ezekiel. Ezekiel began to follow where he was going, heart speeding up. But he didn’t show it. 

 

“Sometimes.” Ezekiel replied, nodding. “Unfortunately.” 

 

“Unfortunately?” Jake asked. Ezekiel shrugged, looking back down at the donuts.

 

“I’ve been known to get my heart broken, so I put things like that on hold a while ago.” Ezekiel explained. 

 

“Things like that are pretty hard to put on hold.” Jake said, tilting his head. Ezekiel turned, and set the box of donuts on the table by the door. Then he looked back at Jake, taking a step out o the door frame.

 

“Yeah, they are.” He agreed, before pressing his lips against Jake’s.


End file.
